Anime News Update part I : With your host Chiriko
by Chirikoda
Summary: It's the anime news from their side. With the smartest seishi as your host. It's short and if people like it I'll make a second one. So review if you like it


Anime News Update with Chiriko....   
  
Part: I  
  
Announcer: And now with our anime update....your host Chiriko.   
  
A very nervous Chiriko steps out from behind the curtain, in his hands are a bunch on wrinkled papers, and a few fall to the floor as he steps up to the news desk. In the background of the news desk is a TV with various clips of anime playing in the background.   
  
Chiriko: *ahem* W-welcome minna.  
  
He pauses a for a short time, and adjusts his tie, and to take a small sip of his water.  
  
Chiriko: We have a small update on the Nakago Miboshi fight off.  
  
The TV changes into a picture of Nakago and Miboshi. Miboshi's stats, along with Nakago's are up next to their faces. All of a sudden a shoe flies at the TV As Chiriko ducks as he screams and more papers fly about. Slowly Chiriko peeks his head above the desk.  
  
Chiriko: Who threw that?   
  
Audience: *chirp*   
  
Chiriko: Who threw that?!   
  
With the TV still playing highlights of the fight-off between the two Seiryuu seishi, Chiriko sits up in his chair, and continues to question the ... audience.   
  
Tamahome: Wasn't me, I think it was Suboshi.   
  
Suboshi: IT WASN'T ME!!! I swear!   
  
While Suboshi was trying to climb over the audience members to get at Tamahome, Chichiri spoke up  
  
Chichiri: I think it was Miaka na no da.   
  
Miaka, of course is no where to be seen. She is behind stage mid way through a punch bowl and a party platter full of mini sandwiches.   
  
Minna: -_-;;   
  
After a loud crash and a pain filled scream, Tamahome sits back up in his seat, with of course no Suboshi anywhere to be seen….   
  
Tasuki: Che.... Get back to the show!!!   
  
Mitsukake: Yes, Chiriko please continue.   
  
As we focus back on Chiriko we can see that everyone has one shoe off, including Mitsukake, who actually has both shoes off. ^.^;;   
  
Chiriko: *ahem* In the first round Nakago got his armour ripped off by one of Miboshi's creatures, for the time being we will call them Arigami. Nakago lost the first round, to a very powerful Miboshi. But in the second round he bounced back and got Miboshi in a head lock, you don't see many of them anymore.   
  
The TV seen flashes and a new update appears.   
  
Chiriko: Oh my.. No!! It appears that Nakago has snapped Miboshi's neck..... again! And if Miboshi cannot find another b-body...*gulp* It will be Nakago for the win..   
  
Soi: YAA Hoo!!   
  
As she is cheer leading on the sides of the stage, Ashitare whom is in a security guard suit, grabs her by the armour, and tosses her out. As Chiriko lets out a deep sigh he shifts his papers about.   
  
Chiriko: In other anime news... Miki and Yuu's daughter Mii, has just completed 1st grade, after the graduation Yuu took Mii out for ice cream. Mii's friend Shii went with them. At the store an unknown attacker hit Yuu with a base ball, and fled the scene. Mii and Shii were to scared to move and so very flawlessly chanted. "What should I do?!" Later Yuu was taken to the hospital. And treated for a small skull fracture.   
  
Chiriko swivels his chair to the next camera.   
  
Chiriko: In unrelated news, an unidentified woman was found walking out of a pet store, when the police inspected the store with the owner overseeing. They found one small white kitten to be missing. If you have any information about this mysterious cat-kidnapper please call the police.   
  
The small suzaku seishi picks up his water and takes a sip. Looking out into the audience, he coughs.   
  
Chiriko: In Pop music news, the hit single THTC has made the top 4 in the best of the worst singles ever created.   
  
THTC: WHAT!?   
  
Hotohori: I think you read it wrong Chiriko. SO please read it right this time... (A little ruffled he took a quick look in a mirror and repeated. "I am beautiful, I am great, no one is better the one who is looking in this mirror..." )  
  
Chiriko: Sorry Hotohori-sama... I read it right.   
  
Tasuki and Tamahome: Chiriko maybe you dropped some papers.   
  
Noticing the audience was getting a little more ruffled, Chiriko gave the cut signal, which in turn made Ashitare think that it was lunch time, and dove at the people in the audience. Soi strolled back in as Ashitare was being tied up by the Suzaku seishi.   
  
Yui just sat there and looked at Suboshi whom was hanging from the rafters by his boxers, and she giggled. Miaka was passed out back stage from eating too much, and Tamahome whom had escaped from the others took this chance to get Miaka alone. The remaining THTC started to sing a new song they just made up, called "Breakfast in news"   
  
As all the seishi started to dance around, and more seishi appeared. (Byakko and Genbu alike..) Chiriko tried to yell above all the yelps, screams of pain, and not to mention the music.   
  
Chiriko: I guess that's the anime news for now, we'll be back with more updates on the Nakago and Miboshi fight-off..   
  
Another shoe flies at the TV, and Chiriko. Chiriko ducks as the shoe flies past him, and he pops back up.   
  
Chiriko: Stay tuned for the Cooking show with your favourite host… Goku.   
  
Another half dozen shoes fly at him, the show credits end as Chiriko runs off stage, and the Blue seed theme song plays.   
  
Chiriko back stage, wiping off his face with a towel he murmurs something to his agent over the phone.   
  
Chiriko: I need more pay for this gig, or I'm done............No.. I didn't tell them..... A special guest?........No I wont do THAT!........Well I have plenty of shoes now.....They put that away after the test run... ...but like I said you can't get rid of the pimples if you don't get rid of the....no not that sicko..... Why did I ever pick you as my agent?!......I'm a little boy! I don't go in for that sick stuff.. Ask.. Tamahome, or Tasuki................   
  
Upon hearing a loud crash and many screams of pain Chiriko hangs up the phone.  
  
Chiriko: ok.. I guess I'll do one more show.. but none of them... can be in the audience.   
  
Grabbing his jacket he puts it on and walks out of the side stage door. Of course all of his fans are waving pieces of paper at him to sign. ^.^   
  
Chiriko: I guess this isn't such a bad gig after all.. ^_^ 


End file.
